megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Century 2/Weapons
These are the weapons obtainable in Mega Man Century 2. Cold Flare Cold Flare is Thermo Man's weapon. Effect Launches an ice ball forward, which arches down to the ground, unleashing a row of three fireballs upwards. If the enemy is not hit with the ice effect, the fire effect happens; therefore, if the enemy is hit with the ice effect, the fire effect does not occur. Damage Both versions of the attack deal 1 damage. However, several enemies are weak to either the ice or fire effects of this move, with two Robot Masters, Bounce Woman and Boom Man, respectively, weak to this weapon. Color Green Spacial Reverse Spacial Reverse is Empty Man's weapon. Effect Absorbs an energy attack and sends it back. The user becomes immune to these attacks while this weapon is active. However, the user recieves double damage from contact attacks. Damage Depends. Color Black Laser Beam Laser Beam is Beam Man's weapon. Effect A beam of energy hits straight towads the enemy. Chargeable for a longer beam. Damage The fully charged attack can break shields as well as do higher damage. Color Cyan Super Spin Super Spin is Twist Man's weapon. Effect The user spins for a melee attack. Can be used both on the ground and midair. A ring of energy surrounds the user, so it's not exactly a contact move. Can reflect some projectiles. Damage Two damage to anything other than Robot Masters not weak to this move. Color Orange Self-Destruct Self-Destruct is Boom Man's weapon. Effect The user blows himself up, doing heavy damage to anything near him. Chargeable for a longer and powerful blast. The user sacrifices HP when using this weapon. Without any charge, the area-of-effect is very very little and no HP is sacrificed. The longer the charge, the more HP used for the attack. Fully charged, the attack uses up 14 HP (half of total HP). Regardless, the user can not kill himself using his move, as if the user has less than half of total HP, the maximum charge possible will leave the user at 1HP. Damage Depends on the charge. When fully charged, it can OHKO any regular enemy like the Crash ability from the Kirby game series. No Robot Master is immune to the fully charged attack, but even then, it can only OHKO Push Man. Color Silver Repel Magnet Repel Magnet is Push Man's weapon. Effect A pseudo-shield weapon, the user is surrounded by a magnetic field, repelling enemies. Using this shield, enemies can fall into pits or run over other enemies. When facing Liquid Man, this weapon can be used to damage him while moving as spheres. Damage None Color Red Bouncing Bunnies Bouncing Bunnies is Bounce Woman's weapon. Effect Look up Wild Coil on MMKB. Same thing. Difference is that this move tends to be more vertical than horizontal, and when charged, the bunnies bounce once and go straight up. Damage 1 per bunny. 2 per charged bunny. Double damage to Twist Man. Color Pink Liquid Sphere Liquid Sphere is Liquid Man's weapon. Effect The user launches a big yellow sphere arching down a bit, like Super Arm from the Mega Man Arcade games. Damage 3 to normal enemies, 1 to bosses other than Empty Man, who also takes 3 damage. Color Yellow Trivia Category:Weapons Category:Mega Man Century